Eternal and lonely twilight
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Tous en terre elfique connaissent le nom de Celebrian de Lothlorien, fille de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn, épouse du semi-elfe Elrond de Fondcombe. Ce que l'Histoire ne raconte pas et ne racontera jamais, c'est Morwen, fille de Niniel et d'Orome. "Elle l'a aimé avant qu'il ne devienne elfe. Elle l'a aimé avant qu'il ne devienne roi." Elrond/OC à sens unique. OS.


***avance timidement face aux lecteurs* _Hangovane_... Je vous préviens, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à écrire ça... c'est la première fois que je fais dans le (mélo)dramatique, ça me fait très bizarre...**

**DISCLAIMER : A part Morwen et les membres de sa famille, tous les personnages, lieux, etc... appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.  
**

**Oh, et petite dédicace à shirosaki35 qui a lu le texte en avant-première, ma chère meilleure amie dont je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle... des conneries, sans doute.  
**

**Sur ce, enjoy ! (ou pas) ~  
**

* * *

_Tous en terre elfique connaissent le nom de Celebrian de Lothlorien, fille de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn, épouse du semi-elfe Elrond de Fondcombe._  
_On dit que sa fille Arwen, considérée comme l'étoile du soir de leur peuple, hérita de sa beauté et de sa miséricorde. Qu'elle avait un port de reine et un teint dont l'éclat ne pouvait être affecté, pas même par la flèche empoisonnée ou les tortures qu'elle subit de la main des orcs. Que malgré son amour pour son mari et ses enfants, elle quitta la Terre du Milieu en quête de paix intérieure._  
_Ce que l'Histoire ne raconte pas et ne racontera jamais, ce qu'aucun ne retiendra à part une poignée de ses proches, c'est Morwen, fille de Niniel et Orome. Une simple elfe sans la moindre goutte de sang noble, nourrice des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir puis, un temps durant, de la jeune Arwen. Il n'y aura nulle chanson sur les sentiments sincères qu'elle a pu porté à son seul amour, nul récit de sa vie aux côtés des grandes légendes de son temps. Seul subsistera un grand vide dans le cœur de celui qui aurait pu être son _melethron_._

* * *

**Deuxième ****Âge**** - ****Cité****-****refuge ****en ****Beleriand****.**

La journée commence à peine sur la vallée cachée : de doux rayons de soleil glissent entre les rideaux pour éveiller ceux qui ne le sont pas déjà, les chants des oiseaux résonnent sous les fenêtres. L'oeuvre d'art que forme la cité du seigneur Gil-Galad se révèle dans toute sa splendeur au monde. Pourtant, il en est que cela n'intéresse pas.

Ces jumeaux, peut-être ? Aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit accordés à des yeux gris métal, ils courent depuis un bon moment dans l'espoir de semer le bibliothécaire qu'ils ont mis en colère (il leur avait déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois de ne pas amener de _lembas_dans son sanctuaire). Cet enfant, aussi ? Blond comme les blés avec un regard vert feuille, il s'applique au tir à l'arc sous l'oeil sévère de son père malgré l'heure matinale. Et puis, il y a elle, également. Avec sa chevelure platine contrastant à des pupilles bleu nuit, seule en haut d'un arbre sur une large branche, en train de lire un livre.

* * *

_C'était à ce moment-là une jeune elfe sans importance qui n'accordait pas grand intérêt à la gent masculine et, plus largement, aux personnes ne faisant pas partie de son petit cercle familial. Mais tout cela était sur le point de changer._

* * *

- Elrond, par ici ! s'exclame l'un des jumeaux.

Il se précipite dans un chemin broussailleux entouré de ronces avec la pensée que cela stoppera (peut-être) l'elfe chargé des fonds anciens qui s'était transformé en furie face à la détérioration de ses précieux documents. Avec un soupir, l'intéressé le suit : contrairement à son frère, il n'a pas ce dédain manifeste de la culture et regrette d'avoir abîmé des parchemins du Premier Âge. Mais est-ce vraiment leur faute si leurs estomacs criaient famine ? La veille déjà, ils avaient sauté le dîner à cause d'une promenade à cheval qui s'était terminée plus tard que prévu ; et les Valars seuls savent à quel point le père de Thranduil, le seigneur Oropher, peut être strict sur les horaires. Ce qui explique pourquoi le jeune prince s'entraîne à une heure aussi matinale sous sa surveillance, pour que cela s'inscrive en lettres de feu dans son esprit...

L'un des frères écarte alors hâtivement les herbes hautes qui obstruent leur montée, arrivant au pied de l'arbre où lit l'elfe solitaire. Celle-ci lève à peine le nez de son livre, peu concernée par le vacarme de leurs souffles erratiques dans ses oreilles pointues, mais sursaute légèrement lorsque l'un d'eux décide de grimper aux premières branches.

- Elros, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffle sa copie conforme en guettant l'arrivée du bibliothécaire (qui n'a pas l'air décidé à abandonner sa traque).

- Allez, suis-moi ! réplique celui-ci. Les feuilles sont nombreuses : avec un peu de chance, si on reste silencieux, Elindi ne nous repérera pas.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, descends de là !

Soudain, le pied d'Elros glisse sur une branche moins solide que les autres et il ne doit sa survie qu'à la main salvatrice de la jeune elfe qui l'a rattrapé au dernier moment en se penchant de manière dangereuse.

- Qu-

- ELROS ! crie son jumeau deux mètres plus bas.

- Arrêtez de bouger, souffle-t-elle difficilement, ou je risque de vous lâcher.

Avec un halètement d'effort, elle réussit à le tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un meilleur rameau ; mais dès que c'est le cas, c'est elle qui dérape par manque d'appui. Son cri retentit jusqu'aux oreilles d'Elindi, qui reste figé face à la tragédie qui se profile en arrivant sur les lieux. A une hauteur pareille, la jeune femme est sûre de se briser la nuque... Néanmoins, tout cela fut sans compter sur Elrond. Dans un mouvement vif, il s'approche du tronc et quand l'elfe tombe entre les branches, il est là pour la rattraper et ensuite rouler au sol dans l'élan de la chute, la protégeant de ses bras.

- Elrond ! Morwen ! s'écrie le bibliothécaire. Varda, pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien...

Effectivement, ils sont tous deux sains et saufs, bien qu'un peu secoués par ce qui vient de se passer. L'histoire du _lembas_ dans la bibliothèque est aussitôt oublié, les deux adolescents se faisant enlacer par Elindi de toutes ses forces, bientôt suivi d'Elros qui aurait préféré se faire oublier.

- Merci, murmure finalement la jeune elfe sur le chemin du retour pendant que leur aîné monologue en leur ouvrant le chemin.

- Je t'en prie, fait gentiment Elrond. Tu as sauvé mon frère... (il marque une pause, la bouche à moitié ouverte).

- Morwen, complète-t-elle. Je suis Morwen, fille de Niniel.

- Elrond, fils d'Earendil, se présente-t-il ensuite en baissant respectueusement la tête. Et voici mon frère, Elros (celui-ci s'incline légèrement à son tour).

Un petit sourire étire les lèvres jusque-là quasi-immobiles de Morwen.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, _Peredhel_. Votre arrivée à fait grand bruit dans la cité, explique-t-elle en remarquant son expression surprise.

- Oh...

La petite gêne qui s'était installée est vite balayée par le sourire maladroit de l'adolescent.

- En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolé que nous t'ayons dérangé, déclare celui-ci après avoir donné un coup de coude dans les côtes de son jumeau qui acquiesce aussitôt pour marquer son accord.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, rit la jeune femme, c'est la troisième fois que je lis ce livre.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit aussitôt Elrond.

- C'est le _Petit __traité __des __herbes __médicinales_...

La discussion continue ainsi jusqu'à leur arrivée au coeur de la cité, où des gardes viennent chercher les deux garçons pour les emmener voir leur tuteur. Elros s'excuse une dernière fois et part en agitant la main : Morwen ne le reverra jamais. Quant à Elrond, il sourit gentiment puis tourne les talons sans se retourner.

* * *

_Longtemps, cette image la hantera ; et plus longtemps encore, la jeune elfe souhaitera être morte ce jour-là plutôt qu'avoir vécu les six mille ans qui suivirent. Et pour cause : cette simple matinée la liera éternellement au destin d'Elrond Peredhel, à sens unique._

* * *

**Deuxième ****Âge**** - ****Imladris****.**

Il n'a pas fallut très longtemps à Morwen pour comprendre de quel mal elle souffrait. Cette lassitude qui s'empare de son coeur chaque fois qu'Elrond est loin d'elle, la frayeur quand il part combattre (car le champ de bataille est un endroit où elle ne peut le suivre), la joie irrésistible lorsqu'il prend le temps de venir chez elle et parler de choses ou d'autres...

- C'est l'amour, ma chérie, lui révèle un jour sa mère.

- L'amour ? répéte Morwen, intriguée et excitée à la fois, le coeur secoué de délicieux battements. Alors, c'est ça ?

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! s'écrie Niniel en la serrant dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Aurais-je au moins l'honneur de savoir qui s'est emparé du coeur de ma fille ?

La jeune elfe ouvre la bouche mais s'arrête dans son élan pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle va pouvoir lui dire. Certainement pas : "_Nana_, ça pose un problème si ton gendre est un semi-elfe ?" ni "_Ada_ pourra se retirer de l'armée si j'épouse le seigneur de notre cité !". Non, très mauvaise idée. Morwen se tait donc, un temps durant, et tente de chercher la paix dans les jardins d'Imladris.

C'est là que nous la retrouvons aujourd'hui, en pleine contemplation des cascades, réfléchissant à son avenir. Chez les elfes, l'ascendance n'a pas grande importance pour le mariage ; néanmoins, elle veut être sûre de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Morwen n'est pas idiote, elle sait pertinemment que les grands seigneurs elfes ont d'autres projets pour Elrond. Mais qu'en est-il de ses projets à lui ? Accepterait-il de la côtoyer plus souvent qu'ils ne le font déjà ? A leur âge, il est normal de penser au mariage pour leur race car l'élu de leur coeur est souvent choisi très tôt. Que doit-elle faire, alors ? Essayer de lui parler un peu plus et lui faire comprendre qu'elle est intéressée, depuis leur première rencontre ?

* * *

_Elle l'a aimé avant qu'il ne devienne elfe._  
_Elle l'a aimé avant qu'il ne devienne roi._

* * *

Des murmures écourtent la réflexion de Morwen, qui se lève du banc de pierre où elle était assise avant de s'approcher discrètement des personnes en train de discuter. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle s'appuie contre le mur qui la sépare de deux interlocuteurs. Bien sûr, il y a une raison à cet acte : les elfes ne sont pas de vulgaires espions, ni des colporteurs de ragots. Ce qui la pousse à faire ça, ce sont justement les deux voix qu'elle a aussitôt reconnu. Celles d'Elrond et de Celebrian, fille de la Dame Galadriel.

- Nous partirons d'ici une semaine, dès l'aube, murmure-il.

- Je t'en supplie, gémit la fille de Galadriel, ne t'en va pas. Ne me laisse pas...

- Nous n'avons pas le choix... Je suis vraiment désolé, répond le guerrier sur le même ton, nous fêterons ça plus dignement à notre retour.

- Et si vous ne revenez pas ? Et si aucun d'entre vous ne revient ?

- … Nous reviendrons, je te le promets. Je reviendrais, _meleth__-__nin_.

Celebrian sourit doucement au travers de ses larmes face à ce serment bien fragile en temps de guerre. De l'autre côté du mur, Morwen se laisse glisser à terre sans retenir de douloureux sanglots. _Meleth__-__nin_. Mon amour.

Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que Celebrian a de plus qu'elle ?

A cela, une réponse surgit immédiatement dans son esprit : Celebrian est belle comme le jour, bien plus belle qu'elle ne le sera jamais, Celebrian est issue de la plus haute lignée qui soit en Terre du Milieu, Celebrian est fille de roi. Et elle, elle n'est rien. Morwen enserre ses bras autour d'elle comme ultime protection avant de cacher son visage baigné de larmes dans un sursaut d'orgueil. Pour eux, une partie de leur vie commence. Pour elle, tout est terminé.

D'un côté du mur, les fiancés se consolent mutuellement. De l'autre, il ne reste rien de plus qu'un coeur brisé.

* * *

_Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait aussitôt mit fin à ses jours : peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que ce soit le cas. Car un elfe n'aime qu'une fois et il était déjà trop tard pour elle._

* * *

**Troisième ****Âge**** - ****Lothlorien****.**

La guerre est terminée, enfin, depuis plus d'un siècle : mais cela n'est jamais qu'un battement de paupières dans la vie d'un immortel. Morwen a beaucoup perdu puisqu'Orome y a laissé la vie mais elle tente de rester forte pour Niniel. Sa mère qui, elle le craint, risque de prendre la mer pour rejoindre les Terres Immortelles car la soeur cadette de Morwen, Rian, s'est enfin mariée l'année précédente. Et elle ? Que ferait-elle dans ce cas-là ? Toute peine est loin d'avoir quitté son coeur. Son père comptait énormément pour l'exilée de Beleriand et elle doute de pouvoir jamais trouver le repos ; d'autant plus que si Morwen et sa mère ont fait le voyage jusqu'en Lothlorien, c'est sur invitation spéciale d'Elrond. Ce dernier tient malgré tout la jeune elfe, qui fait partie d'une élite de guérisseurs qu'il a formé durant les rares mois qu'il passait loin du front, en haute estime. Il a tenu à l'inviter pour son mariage avec Celebrian.

Elle n'a pas pu refuser.

* * *

_L'amour rend aveugle, aveugle et stupide. Si elle avait suivi sa raison, peut-être que ses tourments se seraient apaisés au fil des siècles._

* * *

- Morwen ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ? appelle quelqu'un dans l'entrée de la maisonnette.

La femme elfe abandonne alors le livre qu'elle est en train d'étudier et descend par la petite échelle à l'étage du dessous pour ensuite ouvrir la porte, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa mère. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il s'agit d'Elrond.

- _Mellon__-__nin_, salue-t-il en posant la main sur sa poitrine, reflet du geste qu'elle réalise face à lui. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous entretenir en privé.

- _Peredhel_, je suis honorée par votre présence, souffle Morwen avec la plus grande politesse. Mais pourrions-nous, je vous prie, aller discuter ailleurs ? Ma mère est encore souffrante, je préférerais ne pas la déranger.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Ils marchent tranquillement sous les mallornes pendant un long moment sans parler (les elfes sont très différents des humains de ce côté-là), portés par l'étrange atmosphère de ces lieux et les chants soulevés par un vent du sud, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'aborder un sujet épineux.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous faire mes condoléances de vive voix depuis mon retour du Mordor et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, commence Elrond sur un ton sinon prévenant au moins respectueux.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, coupe Morwen, je me doutais que vous étiez occupés. Avec le deuil du seigneur Gil-Galad, celui du roi Elendil et vos... fiançailles.

Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot mais il interprète sans doute mal son silence car il pose la main sur le bras de la jeune elfe dans une tentative de réconfort polie.

- J'ai vécu cela moi aussi, avoue-t-il avec une certaine mélancolie, et je vous soutiendrais autant que possible dans cette épreuve, Morwen. J'espère sincèrement que vous arriverez à faire votre deuil et retrouverez vite ce sourire qui plaisait tant à votre père.

- Je l'espère aussi...

Il serre quelques instants encore le bras de Morwen avant de la lâcher sans remarquer le petit mouvement de doigts visant à le retenir. Après tout, il nage tellement dans le bonheur avec son mariage proche qu'il lui est difficile de penser à autre chose. Et elle ne lui en veut pas... elle ne lui en veut jamais. Ses yeux argentés sont si brillants, si remplis d'émotions que Morwen se sent incapable de lui faire part de ses problèmes.

- Allez-vous partir ? demande tout de même le seigneur elfe d'une voix douce. Et rejoindre Valinor ?

- Je... Je n'ai pas encore mûri ma décision, esquive la jeune femme.

- Je vois... prenez le temps d'y réfléchir dans ce cas, la conseille-t-il, mais sachez qu'une place vous serez toujours accordée à Imladris.

Elle incline respectueusement la tête en murmurant des remerciements sincères, puis ils reprennent leur marche. Le lendemain, ils l'ont tous deux bien à l'esprit, la nation entière célébrera l'union d'Elrond et Celebrian. Des poèmes seront chantés dans toute la Lothlorien, les fleurs d'été réputées pour leur beauté seront d'une pâle mesure comparée à celle de la mariée, Eru Iluvatar les bénira tandis qu'Elrond et sa nouvellement épouse se passeront de nouveaux anneaux.

* * *

_Dans sa robe bleu nuit peu accordée à une noce mais reflétant ses yeux plus sombres encore que d'ordinaire, elle les observa sans mot dire. Et quand vint le moment du baiser qui scelle le mariage, quelque chose se craquela au plus profond de son âme. Ce jour-là, qui aurait dû être célébré par tous, celui qui aurait pu être le sien si les Valars l'avaient voulu, ce fut aussi celui de la mort de Morwen : une mort invisible, mais bien réelle._

* * *

**Troisième ****Âge**** - ****Imladris****.**

- Arwen ? Arwen, où es-tu passée ?

La nourrice de la petite fille s'avance avec prudence dans les hautes herbes, pestant intérieurement contre les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. Par Varda, ils ont hérité du sang chaud de leur père ! On croirait le voir au même âge avec son frère Elros. Les mêmes cheveux d'encre qui lui paraissent si doux au toucher, le même regard gris métal brillant lorsqu'ils sont sur le point de faire une bêtise... Heureusement pour Morwen, ils ont aujourd'hui grandi et passé la puberté ; néanmoins, elle doit s'occuper d'Arwen qui, mine de rien, a passé trop de temps avec eux pour avoir totalement conscience du danger qui les entourent. Ou bien elle a tellement confiance en son _ada_ que l'enfant n'imagine pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose à l'intérieur de la cité.

- Arwen ! s'écrie-t-elle une nouvelle fois avec un peu plus d'inquiétude.

- Par ici, Morwen, chuchote la petite fille d'une voix faible.

Enfin, la nourrice repère la respiration de la princesse parmi les multiples bruits qui les entourent et, suivant son ouïe, réussit à la trouver. Elle est assise à même le sol, ses cheveux sont défaits et son souffle est chaotique. Suivant le regard bleu de la petite fille, regard hérité de sa mère, Morwen sent son coeur se glacer en voyant un serpent venimeux frottant ses écailles sur un rocher ensoleillé.

- Morwen, gémit Arwen, j'ai peur.

- Shhhht, tout va bien, ne bouge pas, chuchote l'elfe.

Le plus doucement et silencieusement possible, elle attrape un bâton qui se trouve près d'elle puis, d'un geste vif, soulève le reptile pour l'envoyer plus loin. Après cela, elle se saisit d'Arwen et l'amène dans une clairière à l'herbe coupée, en sécurité, où aucun son, aucun mouvement ne peut lui échapper.

- Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé, murmure la nourrice en la serrant contre elle.

Ces yeux sont ceux de Celebrian, à n'en pas douter, et il est vrai qu'elle les a détesté pendant un moment. Elle a détesté également qu'Elrond aime de façon démesurée cette fillette qui ressemble autant (si ce n'est trop) à sa mère : cela lui a rappelé amèrement sa lâcheté qui l'a poussé à ne pas avouer ses sentiments quand il était encore temps. Et puis, Morwen s'est décidé à voir la vérité en face.

Si elle a détesté Arwen, c'est uniquement à cause de sa ressemblance avec Celebrian. Si elle a détesté son lien avec son père, c'est encore à cause de cela. Mais, avec un peu de recul, elle savait qu'elle allait se confronter à ce genre de sentiments : quand Elrond lui a demandé, avec tout le tact et la gentillesse du monde, si elle voulait être la nourrice de ses enfants car il ne voyait personne d'autre pour s'occuper d'eux, elle n'a pas réussi à refuser. Car ces enfants auraient pu être les siens. Et qu'avant d'être ceux de Celebrian, avant de ressembler à Celebrian, ils sont aussi ceux d'Elrond et ils lui ressemblent à part égale.

- Morwen, souffle la petite fille, j'ai mal.

- Où ça ? demande-t-elle aussitôt.

En effet, sur la jambe droite (celle que lui montre Arwen) s'étend une vilaine plaie due au crocs du serpent.

- Quand as-tu été mordue ?

- Juste avant que tu arrives, sanglote celle-ci.

- A peu près une minute, alors, conclut à voix haute l'elfe.

La nourrice n'écoute alors que son instinct de mère, celui qu'elle a voulu satisfaire en se spécialisant dans l'éducation et le soin des enfants : elle se penche sur la blessure, suce le sang et le poison qui y suppure encore, avant de le recracher.

- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouille l'enfant sans comprendre.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, ordonne Morwen en s'essuyant la bouche, reste calme, surtout. C'est bientôt terminé.

Lorsque le goût du liquide rougeâtre est redevenu métallique après répétitions du même geste, l'elfe se juge enfin satisfaite. Elle prend de nouveau Arwen dans ses bras, grimaçant en la voyant s'assoupir, puis prend le chemin vers la cité. En jouant, elles se sont un peu éloignées ; voire même trop face à l'incident qui vient de se produire. Elles n'ont rien fait d'autre que jouer à cache-cache et elle a formellement interdit à la fillette, plusieurs fois déjà, d'aller dans les hautes herbes ! Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de la cité avec le peu de vélocité que ses jambes fatiguées de courir peuvent lui apporter, elle évite les grandes rues pour se diriger vers la demeure royale. En prenant une porte dérobée, Morwen gagne encore un peu de temps et a l'espoir d'arriver sans croiser personne jusqu'au bureau d'Elrond, mais !...

- ARWEN ! Par Elbereth, que lui est-il arrivé ? s'exclame Celebrian au détour d'un couloir.

Heureusement, la Dame est seule. Elle se saisit aussitôt de sa fille, le coeur empli de la colère dangereuse que ressentent les lionnes lorsqu'on s'attaque à leurs petits, et foudroie la nourrice du regard. Celle-ci cille à peine, habituée au ton condescendant de la reine elfe : ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle s'énerve parce qu'elle l'a trouvé avec ses enfants dans les bras.

- Ma puce, ça va, tu n'as rien ? (elle caresse le dos de sa fille avant de relever la tête en direction de Morwen) Vous ! Comment avez-vous osé ?

"_Je __sais__, __je __sais __depuis __le __début_", siffle une voix dans l'esprit de Morwen. "_J__'__ai __cru __que __le __temps __apaiserait __votre __coeur __mais __je __me __suis __lourdement __trompée__._"

Inutile de parler ou d'essayer de se défendre face à elle. Quand une personne est ainsi sur la défensive, elle prend n'importe quelle parole de son interlocuteur pour une tentative de manipulation ou une agression. Le fait que Celebrian, douée de clairvoyance, puisse voir aussi loin dans ses pensées les plus secrètes n'étonne guère la nourrice qui reste à la regarder sans piper mot.

- Vous paierez pour ça, termine-t-elle avec la ferme intention de tourner les talons avec dignité.

- Payer pour quoi ?

Lorsqu'elle se retourne, la Dame se retrouve ainsi nez-à-nez avec son époux, sans doute alerté depuis son bureau se trouvant non loin.

- Regarde, _meleth__-__nin_, fait-elle en montrant la jambe de leur fille.

Obligeamment, celui-ci s'y penche pour examiner la plaie avant de relever la tête vers la mère de ses enfants.

- Eh bien, je vois une morsure de serpent dont on a extrait le venin avec rapidité et soin, conclut Elrond. De quelle espèce s'agissait-il ?

- Une échide carénée, il me semble, répond doctement Morwen. Heureusement, elle n'a été mordue qu'une fois avant que je ne la retrouve.

- Que vous la retrouviez ? répète Celebrian. Et où étiez-vous ?

- Nous jouions, ma Dame, et il me semblait avoir fait comprendre à Dame Arwen qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer dans les hautes herbes.

A cela, et à cause des sourcils froncés de son époux qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de son agressivité, la reine elfe ne répond rien. Elle se contente de caler sa fille plus confortablement su sa hanche et de s'éloigner en lâchant :

- Je vous attends dans votre cabinet, _meleth__-__nin_.

Lorsque les pas feutrés de la Dame en colère se sont évanouis dans l'écho des couloirs, le seigneur et la nourrice se regardent pendant un moment sans savoir quoi dire, puis il soupire.

- Cet incident est fâcheux, souffle Elrond, et il arrive à un moment inopportun avec le départ d'Elladan et Elrohir pour le Nord.

- Je suis désolée, s'excuse aussitôt Morwen.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, coupe-t-il aussitôt. Je sais bien qu'Arwen a hérité d'une certaine fougue de mon côté humain, nous devions nous confronter à ces difficultés dans son éducation à un moment ou un autre de toute façon.

- Je suis désolée, réitère la nourrice de façon plus désespérée.

Cette fois, un sourire éclaire le visage fatigué du semi-elfe et il porte la main à son coeur avant de s'incliner doucement.

- Tu ne seras pas punie pour cela, jure-t-il, même si cela aurait dû être le cas en d'autres circonstances.

* * *

_Mais il se fourvoyait. La garde d'Arwen fut retirée à Morwen malgré cette promesse car la colère et la peine de Celebrian, qui n'auraient pas dû être liées à cet évènement, ne s'apaisèrent qu'après cela. Ce fut à peine si elle arriva à voir Elrond par la suite, quand bien même ils vivaient dans la même cité. Et puis, tout bascula._

* * *

**Troisième ****Âge**** - ****Lothlorien****.**

- _Mellon__-__nin_, ils la ramèneront, soyez-en certain.

Cela fait des heures, des jours ou peut-être plus que le seigneur Elrond erre dans la cité de ses beaux-parents, guidé par les tourments qui le rongent. Ses pas l'ont conduit jusque chez l'ancienne nourrice de ses enfants, reconvertie en guérisseuse et brodeuse (du peu qu'elle a appris de sa soeur, aujourd'hui habitante de la Forêt Noire), qui l'a suivie en Lorien dans l'attente du retour des jumeaux. Elle le regarde donc faire les cent pas dans sa demeure, lui apportant de l'eau claire après qu'il ait refusé l'hydromel.

- Cette boisson est celle des fêtes, je ne puis en boire par cette humeur, Morwen, a-t-il répondu d'un ton ne tolérant aucune réplique.

Elle a donc choisi de s'incliner, consciente de la douleur qui le torture : lui, sans père ni mère, sans tuteur, sans frère, il risque aujourd'hui de perdre sa femme alors que leurs enfants viennent juste de devenir adultes. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse de Celebrian et qu'elle se soit un moment réjouie, dans la partie la plus sombre de son coeur, de son enlèvement... Si cela signifie une telle peine dans celui d'Elrond, Morwen préfère supporter en silence la Dame elfe et revoir un sourire sur le visage de celui qu'elle aime.

Elle ne peut pourtant nier qu'elle a ardemment, dans ses moments de désespoir, souhaité la disparition (voire même la mort, quand elle a cru atteindre un point de non-retour après le départ de sa mère pour Valinor) de Celebrian. Et puis, Elladan et Elrohir sont venus la voir pour lui remonter le moral. Puis Arwen, malgré l'interdiction de sa mère de jamais la revoir. Même Elrond, pourtant fort occupé...

Morwen sait. Après avoir longtemps souffert sans en comprendre le motif, elle sait à présent ce qui la rend si mélancolique et si triste : Celebrian leur est indispensable. Elle n'a pas toujours été quelqu'un d'exemplaire face à elle, qui l'a jalousé si profondément, mais c'est une mère, une épouse et une reine. Et le mariage elfique n'est pas un lien que l'on peut rompre.

Une fois encore, peut-être, Morwen a préféré la lâcheté à la paix de son âme quand elle a renoncé à jamais concurrencer Celebrian. Ou peut-être a-t-elle fait preuve de plus de courage qu'auparavant ?

Rien n'est certain, ni pour elle ni pour lui lorsqu'il s'assoit près de la femme elfe et la laisse lui prendre les mains dans une faible tentative de réconfort.

* * *

_La douleur d'Elrond ne faiblira pas, même après le retour de sa bien-aimée car celle-ci s'est sentie lassée de la Terre du Milieu après avoir subi maintes tortures dans l'antre des orcs. Quand Celebrian a pris un bateau des Havres Gris vers Valinor, le coeur du semi-elfe s'en est allée avec elle. Et la blessure de la guérisseuse, qui n'a jamais cicatrisé depuis le mariage, est devenue mortelle._

* * *

**Troisième ****Âge**** - ****Imladris****.**

Elrond est dans son bureau, le regard lointain et l'esprit tourné vers sa fille partant (il l'espère) vers Valinor lorsque cela se produit. Il a beau être un seigneur elfe, il n'est pas omniscient : il ne sent donc rien d'autre qu'un puissant froid dans sa poitrine, l'obligeant à s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits.

Que vient-il de se passer ? Arwen s'est-elle faite attaquer en chemin malgré toutes leurs précautions ? Elladan et Elrohir sont-ils tombés dans une embuscade ? Nulle inquiétude pour Celebrian qui est loin à Valinor et qu'il rejoindra bientôt avec le reste des siens... Ce qu'il ignore à ce moment-là, c'est que c'est justement cette nouvelle qui a provoqué le plus profond désespoir dans son entourage proche.

- Seigneur Elrond ! l'interpelle-t-on alors depuis le couloir. Seigneur Elrond, venez vite !

Il se lève aussitôt, l'esprit troublé par ces pensées, et rejoint son cabinet avec hâte. Là, un triste spectacle l'attend. Un elfe de sa cité, celui qui l'a appelé, est affolé et ne réussit pas à parler correctement. Ou alors, ce sont les oreilles elfiques d'Elrond qui lui font défaut lorsque ses yeux se posent sur sa table d'auscultation. Deux elfes viennent d'y poser, le plus délicatement possible, le corps désarticulé de Morwen.

- … ne sait pas pourquoi... seule... falaise... accident ?...

Sans un mot, il les congédie, le regard toujours fixé sur la guérisseuse qui a grand besoin de soins. Bien sûr, un corps d'elfe est résistant : même après une chute effroyable depuis le haut d'une cascade, elle n'a pas rendu l'âme. Son cou a beau être tordu dans un angle anormal, un faible souffle franchit encore ses lèvres atrocement pâles.

Il peut la sauver, il le sait.

Il peut...

Le froid se propage un peu plus dans la poitrine du semi-elfe, entourant doucement son muscle cardiaque, et il prend une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Avec toute la douceur du monde, il saisit une des mains de son amie de longue date puis réfléchit. Il réfléchit longuement, presque indifférent à l'état critique de Morwen s'aggravant de minute en minute, avant de prendre sa décision.

* * *

_Après six mille ans à ne rien voir, à faire semblant, il était temps de mettre fin à tout cela._  
_Après six mille ans de douleur, de tristesse, il fallait la laisser s'en aller..._

* * *

Elrond la regarde encore pendant un certain temps, le froid gagnant peu à peu son corps au point de lui engourdir les membres, mais finit par la lâcher pour aller chercher un flacon. Sur l'étiquette s'étale trois mots : "poison d'échide carénée". Après avoir jeté un dernier regard brûlant au corps presque mort, il débouche la petite bouteille de verre puis verse le contenu dans sa bouche. Et avec une infinie délicatesse, le seigneur elfe se penche sur Morwen pour l'embrasser. A travers les lèvres entrouvertes coulent le poison, nectar mortel qui la tuera en quelques minutes à peine au vu de la dose administrée.

"_Merci__..._"

Quand il se détache d'elle, l'âme de Morwen a déjà quitté son corps pour partir vers les cavernes de Mandos. Le froid qui affecte et engourdit à présent le cœur d'Elrond, y creusant un vide étrange, lui permet néanmoins de fermer les yeux mi-clos de l'elfe.

* * *

_Et ainsi se termina la vie mortelle de Morwen, fille de Niniel, guérisseuse d'Imladris ayant connu presque trois Âges en Terre du Milieu. On raconte qu'elle refusa en toute connaissance de cause d'être invoquée par le Valar Mandos, ce qui l'empêcha de se réincarner... On ne peut pas dire qu'elle tomba amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, plutôt qu'elle a joué un rôle indispensable mais dont personne ne voulait._  
_Ceci était l'histoire derrière l'Histoire, une vie dont nul n'a connaissance, un destin tragique pour une âme brisée. Un éternel et solitaire crépuscule..._

* * *

**Oui, c'est triste. C'est déprimant, même u_u je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à écrire ça en étant de bonne humeur...  
**

**Petites notes elfiques (j'ai pu me tromper, je ne suis pas un dictionnaire sindarin-français ambulant...) :  
**

**- Morwen : lac du crépuscule (d'où le nom de cet OS).  
**

**- Melethron : amoureux, amant.  
**

**- Nana : maman.  
**

**- Ada : papa.  
**

**- Peredhel : semi-elfe.  
**

**- Meleth-nin : mon amour.  
**

**- Mellon-nin : mon ami(e).  
**

**Voilà, voilà... J'espère ne pas avoir fait dans l'OOC, ne pas être tombée dans le mélodramatique (enfin, pas trop), que le personnage ne vous semble pas Mary-Sue (pour ma part, je vois mal comment elle pourrait... elle n'a rien de spécial, cette petite...), tout ça tout ça.  
**

**Bref.  
**

**Review ? (au moins parce que c'est la première Elrond/OC du fandom français ?)  
**

**A la prochaine :D ~  
**


End file.
